1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plow structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved oscillating plow apparatus wherein the same conveniently and compactly provides an organization permitting the depositing and positioning of a conduit hose in a below ground level surface orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided various digging and trenching apparatus for providing a trench or the positioning of various cables within a below surface orientation. Examples of such prior art structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,317 to Ryan wherein a blade structure is mounted to a support beam, and the blade includes a rotary cutter point of a spiral configuration that is rotated upon its being directed through an underground orientation relative to the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,509 to Leonard provides a plow structure utilizing a vibratory mechanism to effect vibratory motion to an associated plow structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,914 to Draney, et al. provides for a blade control organization utilizing hydraulic mechanism to effect desired positioning of an associated blade structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,079 to Bosworth, et al. provides a trenching tool utilizing a series of blades mounted to a central drive hub to effect a trenching operation upon directing the organization above a desired trenching line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,616 to Hubbard provides a trenching organization utilizing vibratory means to enhance a trenching operation.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved oscillating plow apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the directing and positioning of a conduit hose organization in a below ground level orientation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.